"Why Hello, Parasite" Private Roleplay with Silverknight01 (Trisell Chronos)
Particpants * Trisell Chronos * Silverknight01 Characters * Virus * Xan Intro Xan being in a city (Elderhelm). A light appeared not too far off and through it stepped some glowing hooded figures. They neared Xan, muttering to themselves "Found the Entity", arms turning to bladed energy cannons. They began walking toward him. Xan turned to them, with a rather amused grin. "Why hello there. I do love the cute accessory, truly brings out the idiots in you." "To what do I owe the pleasure in your charming visit?" A red energy blasted from the arm canons as the two rushed forward at Xan, one vanishing as they went. Surprised, Xan retracted his echo blades and sliced though the ball of energy. "How rude." He said, dusting off his lightly singed tail. Xan made a frontal assault at the charging figure, and unleashed a number of blows. The figure's front was blown off a bit while beginning to regenerate as the secondary figure jumped at him from behind. "Just let it happen," they whispered. Curious. Xan suddenly went limp and stood there with a questioning look. An energy-charged blade was sent into his backside, the first figure forming some kind of collar in their hands. With a growl, Xan drooped to his knees. Trying to sustain the injury, as weird blue-ish blood oozed from his back. He whipped his tail and flicked the first person's face, "I don't do collars." he said stonily as he jumped back up and yanked the blade from his back with a grunt. Then he walked straight to the first person. "I'm trying to be polite, but point that knife at me one more time and I'll Kill you." "I AM interested though, in what and why ever your here. I'd be happy to come along... WITHOUT the unnecessary stabbing. " "Well that makes capturing far easier," The figure's cannon-arm reformed back to a regular arm as the secondary raised a blade to Xan's throat. "We hurt prey that makes threats, especially the kind that boasts with a hole in their back," The second figure taunted. "If he's coming willingly, we're done here," The first argued. Before either could resign their stance, a third figure appeared walking over: a brown-furred feline with black hair and a black and red dress. She glanced between the two and then to Xan. The figures did nothing. "Step back," She said to both calmly, and they did. She looked to Xan. "So, I'm guessing they just did that?" "Its just a flesh wound." He replied as his markings changed yellow and the hole in his back glossed over. Beginning to heal itself. "You must be the owner of these pups." Xan said, as he snapped a shoulder blade back in place, unfazed. "We found a target is-" The two evaporated mid-sentence, a blue energy coming from the remains of their sand bodies into the feline's. She then looked to Xan again, a finger at her chin as if pondering for a moment. She then lowered her hand and stated plainly "You're pretty." Xan paused for a moment, "As are you. But in a different way. Your dangerous." He replied, sheathing his echo blades back into his skin."I can only assume you need something from me, considering the effort to took." He sighed "Those two were searching for a species they could analyze for the Dominion most-likely. Outside of that, I really haven't a clue," She stepped forward toward him. "What are you?" Xan shifted his weight "To be frank, I would be a parasite. " Space seemed to still into silence for a brief moment as the feline froze mid-step, her expression not changing. Then came a simple "... Yep" and she pounced at him. With an annoyed growl Xan jumped mid-air to avoid the impact. Flipping over, he landed behind the girl and retracted his echo blades once more. His markings went green again, and the patchy wound in his back stopped healing. The swoosh of her large metal-heel boots swung around to his side, a trail of neon-green light underneath as the feline turned back to him. "I appreciate the help, I really do. However, I'm not one for dying just yet." He said as he sprang into action. He Streaked over to the girl and sliced at the air in quick draws. She just chuckled at this, ducking downward before springing forward, arms wrapping around at him. "Wh-" Xan murmured as he attempted to rip the creature off of him. She held tight, not really squeezing much, but rising up higher to his shoulders. "GET OFF ME, YOU INFERNAL CREATURE." Xan yelped. Clearly distressed. He Mechanically removed her from his body by prying her off. Setting her aside, Xan shivered in disgust and kept his distance away. "C'mon, don't be like that," She walked back toward him. A strange, almost hiss like sound reverberated from Xan's throat. "I posses every right to be this way. I would prefer to avoid physical contact. Thank you very much." He said, backing away slowly. They were both quite close to Elderhelm now, and many of the populace stood and stared. "My, its been a busy day for weirdos." He murmured. "Yeah, see the thing is that I really like physical contact," She replied, trying to hug him again. The gem In Xan's chest glowed and pulsed. His eye twitched "Enough! My Lord, I've been a patient man today. But this nonsense stops now." He growled, on the near verge of stabbing something. People in the city were stirring, and became alarmed in recognition of the two. At this, she did stop. Her more playful expression faded a bit. "Nonsense huh?" Xan sighed. And avoiding the subject, he glanced off at the populous. "And here I was planning on killing a few hundred today." He glanced back at the girl. "I don't believe I know your name.." "Does it matter? I mean, if you don't particularly want to be around me, then..." "Don't get me wrong, dear. Your an interesting character of sorts, but I'd prefer less of the physical, I simply can't stand it." he said, cooling off his temper. "That's a pretty strong stance. Any particular reason?"